Varios fics
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Aquí voy a publicar varios one shops sin relación entre sí. Habrá multitud de fandoms: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twiligth, Cazadores de sombras, Saga covenant... habrá parejas slash y la mayoría de fics no serán cannon.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Estos one shops no tendrán relación entre sí.

los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Habrá fics de varios fandoms: Harry Potter. Percy Jackson. Twilight. Cazadores de sombras. Saga Covenant...

Si tenéis alguna petición y conozco el fandom, podéis decírmelo y lo escribiré para vosotros.

Muchos one shops no seguirán el cannon y si es un fic sobre alguna pareja, lo más seguro será Slash.


	2. Solangelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Solangelo.

-¿Nico quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Vas a hacer un surco en el suelo y no serán necesarios los poderes del inframundo. Además me estás poniendo de los nervios.

-Jason es que tú no lo entiendes. ¿Por qué es tan… tan…? ¡Joder! Ese hijo de Deméter… ¿Por que tiene que coquetear con él?

A medida que despotricaba, Nico movía las manos frenéticamente para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué me pasa?

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces pero no escuchas.

-¿Es imposible que yo esté enamorado de Solace. Juntarte con los miembros de la cabaña diez te hace ver cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás en mi cabaña paseándote como un cerbero enjaulado y tirándote de los pelos?

-Porque ese descarado hijo de Deméter se ha atrevido a tocar a mi sunshine.

-¿Así que tu Sunshine, eh?

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! -Se exasperó el hijo de Hades.

-Claro claro Chico muerte.

-El idiota de la cabaña cuatro seguro que tiene malas intenciones.

Jason soltó una risita.

-Eso seguro. -Dijo.

-¡No te atrevas Grace! Will no… Él no…

-Admítelo Nico. Quieres a Will Solace.

Nico miró por la ventana y y frunció el ceño.

Will estaba paseando y hablando muy animadamente con ese hijo de Deméter.

-Míralos Grace. Tan felices y sonrientes y…

Salió hecho una furia de la cabaña uno.

Jason lo siguió.

No se perdería eso por nada del mundo.

Nico caminó hacia ellos a paso ligero. Se colocó delante de los dos chicos cortándoles el paso.

Jason observaba divertido la escena.

-(Y luego dice que no está enamorado) -Pensó. -(Incluso le ha llamado "Mi Sunshine").

El hijo de Hades fulminó al de Deméter con la mirada. El pobre chico se extremeció.

Algunas sonbras se arremolinaban alrededor de Nico.

-¡Es mi sunshine!

Jason abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -Inquirió Will.

Nico se colocó delante del hijo de Apolo.

-He dicho que eres mi sunshine.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo? -Preguntó el rubio.

-Desde…

El pelinegro respiró hondo y cogió la mano de Will.

Levantó su otra mano posándola suavemente en la mejilla del ojiazul y continuó hablando.

-Desde aquel primer día que pasé en la enfermería.

El hijo de Deméter sonrió y se alejó una distancia prudencial.

Will contemplaba a Nico sin parpadear.

La mano que Nico había colocado en la mejilla del rubio se deslizó hacia la nuca enredando los dedos en el cabello dorado.

Jason miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sentía un intruso pero no podía dejar de mirar.

-(¡Bésalo ya!) -Quería gritar el hijo de Júpiter.

Nico tiró suavemente de la mano de Will acercándolo más a él. Después, con su otra mano acercó la cabeza del rubio.

Rozó levemente sus labios con los de él. Después se separó lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración acelerada del hijo de Apolo.

El rubio había colocado su mano libre en la cintura del otro chico.

-¿Más?

En respuesta Will lo apretó más contra sí.

Nico rió suavemente y volvió a unir sus labios.

-Eres mío Sunshine. -Susurró Nico contra los labios del médico.

Will no respondió.

Nico volvió a separar sus labios.

-¿Y bien?

Will no sabía lo que quería Nico.

-¿Eres mío Sunshine?

-S si. -Respondió el otro chico.

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez fue un beso largo y profundo.

Unos minutos después Nico se separó suavemente de Will.

-Nueno mi Sunshine. Tengo que irme durante dos días al inframundo. Ahora todos saben que eres mío.

Will abrió la boca para protestar pero Nico ya se había ido.

Jason se acercó al atónito sanador.

-Por lo menos sabes que volverá. Aunque sea para asegurarse de que el hijo de Deméter no se te acerque demasiado. Y tal vez… para declarar que eres suyo.

Will se ruborizó.

-(-creo que si todas las declaraciones de posesividad son así, puede decir lo que quiera. Aunque la próxima vez, le haré saber que él también es solo mío) -Pensó.

Se alejó de la multitud que se había reunido camino a la enfermería con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Nota: Si tenéis alguna idea que queréis que convierta en one shop, decídmela si queréis.

Si me es posible y conozco el fandom, la incluiré.

Un besito.


	3. Caramelos de limón

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenece Rowlin.

Caramelos de limón.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre bastante mayor. Algunos especulaban que tenía ciento cincuenta años.

Había personas que le llamaban: "Viejo loco," "Viejo comecaramelos," "Vieja cabra," "Pasa arrugada…

"

Bueno, esta pequeña historia que os voy a contar, es algo muy gracioso que ocurrió una vez.

La Orden del Fénix estaba luchando contra los mortífagos. Era la época de la primera guerra mágica.

Dumbledore y Voldie se batían en duelo. Muchos dejaban de pelear para contemplar semejante despliegue de poder.

De repente y sin venir a cuento, Albus pidió tiempo.

Sí, mis queridos lectores, como habéis leído aquí, el director de Hogwarts pidió tiempo muerto.

Voldemort le miró muy sorprendido y sin saber muy bien por qué, aceptó.

Albus colocó un fuerte escudo a su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo, no era idiota.

Rebuscó algo en su túnica y cuando lo encontró, sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Después, muy contento preguntó:

-¿Un caramelo de limón?

-¡Albus! -Gritó McGonagall atónita.

-¿Qué ocurre mi querida Minerva.

-Este no es momento para caramelos.

-Siempre es un buen momento para comer estos exquisitos dulces.

Alargó la mano en dirección a Tom y le ofreció un caramelo.

-Y luego dicen que yo estoy loca. -Murmuró Bélatrix.

-Esto no es serio. ¡Nos largamos! -Gritó el "Sin nariz."

Los mortífagos que no habían sido atados ni desmayados se desaparecieron.

-Si me lo encuentro de nuevo, le haré aceptar un caramelo. Es muy testarudo, pero lograré que los pruebe.

Los miembros de la Orden se fueron minutos después.

Nota: Vale, sé que no tiene naaaaada de sentido, pero quería escribir algo así desde hace mucho tiempo.


	4. Para el más asombroso

Disclaimer: Jace Herondale es de Cassandra Clare. Apolo Es de la mitología griega, pero en este caso, es de Rick Riordan. Gilderoy Lockhart es de J.K. Rowlin. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

"Para el más asombroso."

Hay una teoría, (Vale, es algo que yo he pensado, tal vez es una estupidez pero me gusta,) se dice que cada vez que alguien crea un mundo de fantasía, se crea un universo paralelo con ese mundo. Y hay un espacio enorme e infinito lleno de puertas y cada puerta lleva a un mundo diferente.

Hay guardianes encargados de que nadie traspase esas puertas.

Pues bien, uno de esos encargados estaba muy aburrido. Tan aburrido que habló con sus demás compañeros para tratar de solucionarlo.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo. -Dijo otro de los guardianes con una sonrisa.

-Habla.

-Bien, ¿Sabéis que una vez, en la boda de Tetis y Peleo, Eris, la diosa de la discordia dejó una manzana en la que ponía: "Para la más bella." Afrodita, Atenea y Hera pelearon por ella. Le pidieron a un mortal que eligiera. Al final, la manzana se la quedó Afrodita.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Podemos escoger a tres personas de entre todos los mundos y traerlas a un lugar neutral. Encima de una mesa, colocaremos una fresa de oro…

Los guardianes se echaron a reír.

-Y en una nota pondremos: "Para el más asombroso.

-¡Me gusta la idea! -Exclamó el jefe de todos ellos. Aquel que tenía todas las llaves de las infinitas puertas.

Tras mucho deliverar, decidieron traer a tres chicos bastante vanidisos:

Jace Herondale: Perteneciente al mundo de Cazadores de sombras. Alto, musculoso, con la piel bronceada, el pelo rubio y los ojos dorados.

Gilderoy Lockhart: Perteneciente al mundo de los magos (Harry Potter.) Un hombre alto, delgado, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Apolo: Dios de la mitología griega. perteneciente al mundo de Percy Jackson. Puede tomar cualquier apariencia sin embargo, siempre suele tener la apariencia de un joven de dieciocho años aproximadamente, alto, rubio y de ojos azules.

La sala ya estaba preparada y la fruta se encontraba en el centro de una mesa, bien grande y visible.

Una luz plateada cubrió la sala, y al desvanecerse podían verse a tres rubios muy confundidos.

Uno de ellos tensó su arco listo para disparar, otro de ellos sacó una espada y el tercero se escondió detrás de una columna con un palo de madera en la mano.

Entonces, vieron la fresa y se olvidaron de todo excepto de aquella fruta dorada.

Ni siquiera se preguntaron qué hacían allí con esos desconocidos.

-"Para el más asombroso." -Leyó Jace. -Genial, entonces es para mí.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Es para mí! -Gritó Apolo.

-Yo, soy Gilderoy Lockhart. Así que esa fresa debe ser mía. Mis hazañas son inigualables y no hay nadie más asombroso que yo.

Guiñó un ojo como si estuviera delante de un gran público.

-Yo soy el gran dios Apolo. Dios del sol, de las profecías, de la verdad, de la poesía, de la curación… Si hay alguien que merezca esa fresa, soy yo.

Jace se echó a reír.

-Yo soy un cazador de sombras. He matado demonios y me he enfrentado a seres peligrosos. Además, soy claramente el más guapo de esta sala. Yo tengo que quedarme esa fruta. ¡Es mía!

-¿Que tú qué? -Se ofendió Apolo. -Yo, soy el más guapo del universo. Puedo lanzar flechas a kilómetros de distancia.

Jace bufó.

-Seguro que mi parabatai es mejor arquero que tú.

-¡Soy el dios Apolo! ¡Uno de los doce dioses del Olimpo!

-Yo soy un mago muy poderoso que ha librado al mundo de grandes males. Como un malvado Yeti, una horrible Bansee, un terrorífico hombre lobo y un sanguinario vampiro.

-Diré algo, que no volveré a repetir en mi maravillosa vida. Pienso, que Magnus Bane, el novio de mi parabatai, haría todo eso con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, por primera vez en muchos años, a Gilderoy se le ocurrió un hechizo a parte del "obibliate."

-(Por esto el sombrero me puso en Ravenclaw.) -Pensó.

Aprovechó que los otros seguían discutiendo y dijo:

-"accio" fresa dorada.

La fruta se elevó y voló hasta sus manos.

El mago ya cantaba victoria, pero Jace se avalanzó sobre él con sorprendente agilidad.

Apolo se les unió un segundo después.

Los tres forcejearon por la fruta durante varios minutos.

-Yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto además de sangre de ángel. ¡La fresa es mía!

-¡Soy un dios! ¡Hago los mejores haicus del mundo! ¡Es mía!

-¡Soy un mago! ¡Soy el más asombroso!

Entonces, sacó su varita e hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer.

-"Oblibiate." -Dijo apuntando a Apolo.

El dios muy cabreado, chamuscó aquel palo de madera.

Jace le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Lockhart tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Apolo, viendo que el joven estaba distraído, le lanzó una flecha.

Con lo que no contaba el dios, era con que la esquivara y sacara su espada tratando de atacarlo.

Por suerte, el dios del sol había peleado incontables veces con Ares y Jace no le pudo tocar.

-¡Estúpido rubio teñido! -Gritó Apolo.

-¿Me has llamado teñido? ¿A mí? ¿Tú? Si no eres más que un tío rarito con aires de grandeza. Debería presentarte al amigo de Clari. Seguro que congeniaríais.

-¡Soy un dios!

-Pues fulmíname.

Apolo lo intentó sin éxito.

-Vaya dios. Ni siquiera puede acabar conmigo.

-¡Estúpido mortal…!

Jace rió a carcajadas.

Ambos estuvieron forcejeando un rato hasta que el cazador de sombras se hizo con la fresa.

-¡Es mía! ¡Sí!

Más tarde, la luz plateada apareció de nuevo y los tres rubios volvieron a sus respectivos mundos.

-Ha sido entretenido. -Comentó el jefe.

-Hay que hacer esto más veces. -Secundó el encargado que antes estaba aburrido.

Por otro lado, Apolo estaba muy enfadado, indignado y ofendido.

Lockhart estuvo planeando como hacerse con la fruta.

Jace sonreía como un maniático paseando con su fresa por Nueva York.

Nota: ¿Queréis que haya más peleas entre personajes de diferentes fandoms? ¿Entre quiénes?


	5. El brujo y los nefilim

Disclaimer: Estos maravillosos personajes tan sexis, le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos, uffff. No sé qué haría con ellos. Seguramente, cositas malas.

El brujo y los nefilim.

Jace estaba deprimido.

Hacía dos meses que se había encontrado una escena horrible.

Era incluso peor que ver a su parabatai tener sexo con el purpurinoso y extravagante brujo de Brooklin. Y sí, si tenéis curiosidad, los había pillado una vez.

Alec se había puesto muy colorado y le había lanzado una daga.

(asaber por qué tenía una daga mientras tenía sexo con el brujo.)

La escena que había presenciado, era mucho peor que un pato. sí, como lo estáis leyendo, Jace Sexi Herondale, consideraba que había algo peor que un pato.

Pues bien, os explicaré de qué trataba esa escena.

*Dos meses antes.*

Jace estaba entrenando con Alec.

Le había dicho a Clari que se verían en dos horas en la casa de su madre.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Jace junto con Luke, le habían preparado una sorpresa.

La pelirroja estaría en una clase de arte hasta las seis y después iría a casa de Jocelin a esperar a Jace.

El rubio había convencido a Alec para que le ayudara con la sorpresa para su novia.

Se dirigieron a casa de la madre de Clari, (Luke le había dejado a Jace previamente la llave,) y cuando llegaron, sin saber bien por qué, abrió la puerta con sigilo.

Se escuchaban sonidos de golpes y algo como…

-Emmm… ¿Eso que se escucha son gemidos? -Preguntó Alec sonrojado.

-Luke me ha asegurado que él y su mujer estarían fuera. -Contestó Jace.

-No tengo ganas de verlos…

El arquero se estremeció.

El rubio sonrió y entró a la casa.

-¿Qué haces? -Susurró el moreno escandalizado.

Su parabatai no contestó.

Se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los gemidos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe y gritó mientras encendía la luz:

-¡Sorpresa!

Sin envargo, el que se llevó una enorme sorpresa fue él.

Dos personas se habían sobresaltado y le miraban. El chico con fastidio y la chica con horror.

Alec al ver la escena jadeó.

Jace se quedó sin palabras. No comprendía lo que estaba viendo.

El chico que se encontraba desnudo en la cama era alto, con algo de músculo, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones.

Y la chica… La chica era… Alguien muy parecido a Clari… Sí, eso era.

-(Tal vez, si cierro los ojos, la imagen desaparezca.) -pensó. Y eso hizo.

Pero al abrirlos, seguía teniendo delante la misma escena.

-Ella no… Ella… ¿No es ella verdad? -Preguntó.

Alec no contestó. Lo que hizo fue adelantarse y atravesar el cuarto.

Cuando estuvo a los pies de la cama gritó:

-¡Clarisa!

La chica, que seguía estática en su lugar, dio un brinco y se puso de pie tapándose con una sábana.

-No hace falta que te tapes. Ya te he visto. -Escupió el ojiazul.

-No es lo que…

El arquero rió con ganas.

-¿Vas a decirme que no es lo que parece?

-Oliver solo es un compañero de la academia. Estudiamos juntos.

-¿Y qué estábais estudiando? ¿La anatomía humana?

Clari estaba muy sorprendida. El de los comentarios hirónicos y sarcásticos era Jace. Alec se limitaba a mirar a todo el mundo con irritación.

-(Aunque al principio, era muy despectivo conmigo.) -Recordó.

-¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza acostarte con una chica que tiene novio?

-Le pregunté si tenía pareja y me contestó que no.

-Vístete y sal de aquí. ¡Ahora!

El chico obedeció. Era consciente de que el moreno podría con él sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¿Es la primera vez que os acostáis? -Preguntó el rubio.

Oliver se estremeció.

Esos ojos dorados daban miedo.

El chico parecía un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Y el castaño tenía la sensación de que la presa sería él.

Clari abrió la boca para contestar, pero Alec la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Que conteste él. -Espetó.

A Oliver no se le pasó por la cabeza mentir a pesar de que la pelirroja le hacía gestos disimulados para que lo hiciera.

-Hace seis meses que lo hacemos.

Jace no se permitió llorar.

-Bien. -Dijo. -Clarisa, hemos terminado. No me hables, ni me escribas, ni siquiera te atrevas a acercarte a mí.

-Pero Jace, yo te quiero.

-No me hagas reír.

-Jace…

-¡Cállate! ¡Te he dicho que no me hables!

-Puedo esplicártelo. -Dijo ella desesperada.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que fue un accidente? ¿Que no es lo que parecía? ¿Que estás arrepentida?

-Yo…

-Hey tú. Quédatela.

-No… Yo no la quiero. Para mí era solo sexo. Quería saber lo que se sentía al penetrar a una chica. Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres. Pero ella me ayudaba con la teoría de las clases.

-¿Oliver cómo has podido?

-Te lo dije desde un principio. Que solo era sexo. Además, no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada cuando tú me mentiste al ocultarme que estabas con ese pedazo de rubio. no entiendo por qué le engañaste conmigo la verdad.

El castaño miró a Jace de arriba abajo.

-Si yo tuviera a un tío así para mí, te aseguro que no le dejaría salir de la cama.

Tras decir esto, cogió su mochila y se marchó.

El de ojos dorados se sintió alagado pero no tuvo ganas de alardear.

-Vámonos. -Dijo Alec.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando sola a la pelirroja.

Horas más tarde, Izzi se enteró y no estuvo nada contenta.

Durante los entrenamientos aprovechaba y peleaba con saña.

*Actualmente.*

El rubio se dirigía a casa de su parabatai.

Había quedado con él y con Magnus.

En realidad, el brujo le había obligado a ir.

-Si no, llenaré tu habitación de patos. -le había dicho.

Jace había refunfuñado, pero finalmente aceptó.

No quería dormir con una de esas bestias cerca.

Llegó al portal y tocó al timbre.

-¿Quién osa interrumpir al Gran brujo de Brooklin?

-Ábreme brillitos.

-Ah. Eres tú. El rubio teñido.

La puerta se abrió y el cazador de sombras subió las escaleras.

Entró a la casa, y tras saludar a Presidente Miau, dijo:

-Yo no soy teñido. Mi color de pelo es natural.

Magnus le miró con escepticismo.

-¿A que no soy teñido?

-A mí no me metas. -Contestó Alec.

-vaya parabatai eres. -Refunfuñó.

Magnus sonrió y besó a su novio apasionadamente.

-¡Delante de mí no! ¡Mis virginales ojos! ¡Mis virginales e inocentes ojos!

El brujo sonrió ampliamente.

Jace se acercó a un enorme sofá y se repantingó en él.

Magnus hizo aparecer tres vasos y una botella con un líquido azul en su interior.

El rubio sonrió.

-licor de hadas. Perfecto.

-Recuerda, que con este licor, no puedes mentir. -Previno Alec.

-No tengo nada que esconder. -Dijo Jace.

-Bebamos pues. -Intervino Magnus.

Horas más tarde…

Alec y Magnus estaban sentados en un sofá en frente de Jace.

La pareja había empezado a besarsi y acariciarse sin importarles que el otro cazador de sombras estuviera allí.

El brujo había desabrochado el pantalón a su novio y había colado una de sus manos bajo su ropa interior.

Alec tenía la vista fija en el estómago descubierto de Jace.

Seguía con los ojos una fina línea de bello dorado que bajaba desde el esternón y se perdía bajo la ropa.

Por su parte, el rubio contemplaba a la pareja con los ojos vidriosos.

-M Magnus. Jace… Jace podría vernos. -Gimió el moreno.

-Corrección. Os estoy mirando.

El arquero, que ya había recuperado algo de lucidez, intentó apartarse de las traviesas manos de su brujo.

debido al forcejeo, Magnus hizo un gesto con su mano libre y la ropa de Alec desapareció dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

-¡Mags! -Chilló.

El brujo se inclinó sobre Alec y capturó sus labios sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar su miembro.

-¿Jace por qué me miras?

El rubio no contestó. Siguió contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su parabatai.

Finalmente, detuvo su vista en la mano color caramelo que bombeaba el grueso pene del arquero.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Alec no podía evitar gemir.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Preguntó Magnus.

-Sí.

Jace se retorcía en el enorme sofá. Quería tocarse pero no sabía si sería apropiado.

-Mira cariño.

Alec siguió el dedo de Magnus a duras penas. Debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, no era capaz de enfocar la mirada.

Al ver lo que su novio le había señalado, el arquero no pudo evitar relamerse los lavios.

Un enorme vulto se destacaba debajo de los pantalones vaqueros de su parabatai.

Alec tiró de la camisa del brujo y cuando éste se inclinó, le susurró algo. Magnus sonrió y asintió.

Chasqueó los dedos y Jace sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Pero qué…?

El rubio jadeó de asombro al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Miró a Magnus y Alec, los cuales le miraban como lobos hambrientos.

El más alto de los tres, volvió a chasquear los dedos y los sofás en los que estaban él, el ojiazul y el rubio, se transformaron en una enorme cama.

-¿Algo que decir Herondale?

-Tienes demasiada ropa.

Alec asintió de acuerdo con su parabatai.

Ambos cazadores de sombras miraron a Magnus.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó.

Alec le señaló la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El asiático no se movió así que tras recibir un asentimiento del arquero, Jace se acercó y le quitó la camiseta.

Alec se ocupó de sus zapatos, sus calcetines, los pantalones de cuero y de la ropa interior.

El ojiazul gateó hasta quedar al lado derecho de Jace, dejando a Magnus en el izquierdo.

-Ya sé que soy hermoso, pero tampoco hace falta que me miréis así.

-¿Así cómo? -Preguntó Alec.

-Como si quisiérais devorarme.

Los novios se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-No pareces molesto. -Intervino Magnus.

-No lo estoy.

Ambos morenos volvieron a compartir una mirada.

Jace estaba boca arriba con las piernas algo abiertas al igual que los brazos permitiendo así que sus dos acompañantes miraran todo lo que les apeteciera.

Le excitaba bastante la forma en la que le observaban.

-Respóndeme algo rubio.

-¿Um?

-¿En qué piensas ahora mismo?

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-Estoy pensando en que me gustaría saber lo que se siente al tener sexo con un hombre.

Los morenos compartieron una larga mirada.

-¿Querrías probar? -Preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

-Sí.

El ojiazul se ruborizó.

Jace decía lo que pensaba y no le importaba si a alguien le molestaba.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por el sexo gay y ahora que no estaba con Clari, podía experimentar.

-(¿pero con quién?) -Se había preguntado.

Él no quería hacerlo con un desconocido. Pero le había dado vergüenza pedírselo a su parabatai y a brillitos.

pero ahora, estando los tres desnudos en la cama, no perdería la oportunidad. No estaba tan hebrio. Él sabía aguantar el alcohol.

Sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Queréis enseñarme?

Magnus Y Alec, un día que habían bebido, hablaron sobre Jace. El ojiazul había tenido fantasías sexuales con el rubio, y lejos de ponerse celoso, Magnus se excitó.

Entonces, ambos decidieron que si algún día se daba la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharían y probarían al rubio.

-Solo si lo deseas. -Contestó Alec.

Jace, muy atrevido, cogió una de las manos de su parabatai y la condujo hasta su gran erección.

-¿Tú qué crees? -Preguntó.

Hizo subir y bajar ambas manos por su miembro soltando suspiros de placer.

Alec sonrió.

-Soy todo vuestro. -Gimió.

Alec se inclinó sobre Jace y le besó con pasión.

Cuando Alec descendió por el cuello del rubio, Magnus le besó.

los dos morenos besaron, lamieron y mordieron el cuerpo de Jace.

El arquero estaba lamiendo con gula el pene de su parabatai.

Se lo metió en la boca por completo sorprendiendo al rubio gratamente.

Magnus se había colocado detrás de Alec y estaba lamiendo su entrada con fruición.

El ojiazul gemía ante las atenciones de su novio y Jace, debido a las vibraciones, gritaba descontroladamente.

El arquero dejó que envistiera su boca.

El asiático dejó caer un pequeño frasco de lubricante sobre una de las manos de Alec. Él colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas de Jace y mientras atendía su miembro con la boca, comenzó a prepararlo.

Magnus ya había metido tres dedos en la entrada de su novio y envestía con ellos dándole en la próstata.

Jace miraba con curiosidad lo que hacía Magnus. Así que apenas se dio cuenta del primer y segundo dedos que entraron en él.

con el tercero, sintió una leve punzada pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

-M mi Estela. -pidió Alec separando brevemente la boca del falo del rubio.

Magnus la hizo aparecer y el arquero se encargó de dibujarle a Jace una runa de resistencia.

-Haz tú lo mismo.

El ojidorado cogió el instrumento y le dibujó la runa a su parabatai.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Magnus mandó la estela a una mesita.

El ojiazul hizo que Jace levantara las rodillas y sacó los dedos de su interior.

Magnus también los sacó del interior de Alec.

-Ahora, voy a metértela.

El rubio asintió.

El moreno se huntó bien el miembro de lubricante y colocó la punta en la entrada de su parabatai.

Magnus ya había entrado en Alec y esperaba impaciente a que su novio terminara de introducirse en el otro nefilim.

Jace soltaba suaves gemidos de dolor y placer.

Alec le distraía besando sus labios, su cuello y acariciando su pene.

Minutos después, Jace movió las caderas.

Los tres comenzaron un baibén lento.

Después, las envestidas se hicieron más profundas y cada vez más rápidas.

Los tres se corrieron a la vez con un grito ronco.

Tuvieron sexo toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Jace penetró a Alec y después a Magnus.

los tres se turnaron hasta que todos lo hicieron con todos.

Se tumbaron exaustos en la enorme cama y se durmieron sin haberse limpiado.

Despertaron horas después en un lío de brazos, torsos y piernas.

Lograron desenredarse entre risas y algún que otro quejido.

Jace fue a levantarse pero una punzada de dolor le hizo caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Quieres una Iratze? -Preguntó Alec aguantando la risa.

-¿Solo una? -Se quejó el rubio.

Magnus se frotó los ojos y atrajo a Alec hacia sí.

Compartieron un beso tierno bajo la atenta mirada de Jace.

-¿Tú también quieres? -Le preguntó Magnus.

Jace tenía dos opciones. Negarse y sonreír, dejando la noche pasada atrás prometiéndose no volver a repetir, o aceptar y besar esos labios que le encantaban.

Decidió no contestar.

Estiró el brazo y atrajo al ojiazul contra su pecho.

Buscó sus labios y le besó con suavidad.

Luego, capturó los labios de Magnus y los mordisqueó un poco.

Más tarde, Jace se miraba al espejo.

-¡Por el ángel! Estoy lleno de marcas, semen y purpurina.

-Así es como acabo yo siempre. Bueno… Definitivamente, con menos marcas. -Intervino Alec.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, los tres desayunaron animadamente.

Después, Alec y Jace se marcharon al instituto.

No volvieron a hablar de la noche que pasaron hasta dos meses después cuando tuvieron una noche similar.

A veces, Jace se presentaba en casa de la pareja y tenían sexo toda la madrugada.

Cada vez las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes hasta que un día, casi sin darse cuenta, los tres vivían juntos.

Mantuvieron una relación de tres.

La clave acabó enterándose porque había mucho cotilla por ahí. Pero como a ninguno les importaba realmente lo que los demás pensaran, siguieron adelante con su relación.

-(¿Quién me habría dicho a mí que terminaría enamorado de mi parabatai y de brillitos?) -Se preguntaba Jace. -Si se lo hubiesen dicho años atrás, les habría atravesado a todos con una espada poco afilada.


	6. ¡Eres azul!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo escribiendo esta historia.

Nota:

¿Alguien lee esto?

¿Hola?

Bueno… espero que os guste.

¡Eres azul!

Max estaba de mal humor. Bueno… no exactamente de mal humor, pero sí estaba molesto.

Su hermano Rafe le había encasquetado la vigilancia de una zona aburrida de Nueva York.

A penas pasaban mundanos por ahí.

-Para que no te distraigas mirándolos. -Le había dicho.

Se había quejado a su padre Alec, pero como Max había perdido una apuesta con el idiota de su hermano, el hombre no pudo intervenir.

-Será bueno para entrenar tus poderes. -Le había dicho su padre Magnus con sorna.

Ya tenía veintiún años y sus poderes aún se le descontrolaban cuando sentía emociones fuertes.

-Estúpidos Nefilim… -Dijo entre dientes.

Llevaba vigilando esa sección durante días y no había aparecido demonio alguno.

Solo un perro abandonado que había llevado a casa.

Magnus le había mirado con desconcierto y le pidió que se deshiciera de él.

Discutieron arduamente y al final Max se salió con la suya.

Hacía unos años que Presidente Miau había fallecido y Alec no había tenido reparos en que su hijo se quedara con el pobre animal.

Rafe también se había encariñado con él y casi todas las mañanas se lo llevaba a correr.

Lo habían llevado a un veterinario mundano, cosa que había exasperado a Magnus, y les habían dicho que el perrito tenía aproximadamente un año.

Según los exámenes, al pobre animal le habían maltratado y estaba desnutrido.

Les dieron una serie de pautas para cuidarlo y ahora estaba mejor.

Su padre se había quejado de que soltaba mucho pelo.

Rafe se había reído y le había dicho que con magia podía limpiar la casa y su brillante ropa.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con el rubio teñido. -Se había quejado el asiático.

Max estaba jugando con una esfera de luz que había conjurado, cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Se giró rápidamente y vio varios demonios con forma humana.

Tenían una pata de burro y su otra pierna era de un metal muy raro.

El joven brujo había entrenado con los cazadores de sombras y aunque no podía usar algunas armas porque tenían runas angelicales o porque estaban hechas de Adamas, sabía luchar bastante bien.

Siempre llevaba una serie de dagas y cuchillos hechos de un metal que también destruía a los demonios.

-¡Mierda! ¡Empusas! -Escuchó de repente.

Un chico alto, atlético, con el pelo negro apareció delante de él.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha con esos monstruos.

Cuando acabaron con ellos, aparecieron mujeres con la piel cubierta de escamas.

-¿En serio? ¿Dracaenae? ¡Por los dioses! ¿Pero qué pasa hoy?

Un bicho de esos casi había mordido a Max pero con un mandoble, el otro chico la había hecho desaparecer.

Al terminar, ambos estaban algo cansados.

El brujo se fijó en que el otro joven llevaba una camiseta naranja en la que ponía Campamento mestizo y que su espada se había convertido en un bolígrafo.

Llevaba un glamur para que los mundanos no vieran su piel azul ni sus cuernos de carnero.

-Hola soy Percy.

-Yo soy Max.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -Quiso saber Percy.

Miraba al brujo con extrañeza.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Has cabreado a los hijos de Hécate?

-¿Hécate?

-Sí, la diosa de la magia.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que tienes la piel azul?

Percy rozó con un dedo el brazo del brujo.

-¿Qué haces?

El hijo de Poseidón no contestó.

En lugar de eso dijo:

-¿Cómo es que siendo un sátiro sabes luchar? ¿Eres familiar del entrenador Hedge o algo así?

El joven se echó a reír.

-¿Sátiro? ¡Yo no soy un sátiro!

-Pero tienes cuernos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Oye… La niebla no funciona conmigo.

-¿Niebla? ¿De qué hablas?

-Entonces… ¿No eres un sátiro?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-¿Y qué eres? ¿Y por qué eres azul?

-¿A ti qué más te da mundano?

Percy miraba su piel embelesado.

-No soy eso que dices.

-¿Entonces qué eres tú?

-No voy a decírtelo si no me dices tú lo que eres.

Max sonrió ampliamente.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-¡Adiós chico azul!

-¡Adiós chico no azul!

Al llegar a casa, Max encontró a su padre Magnus en el salón acariciando al perro.

-Hola mi Arándano. ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

-Me he encontrado con demonios extraños. ¿Cómo los ha llamado el chico…? Empusas y Dracaenae… Creo.

Magnus le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué chico?

-Uno que al parecer ve a través del glamur. Sin embargo él lo ha llamado niebla.

-¿Niebla dices?

-Sí. También me ha preguntado que si era un sátiro por mis cuernos y que si los hijos de Hécate me habían hecho algo debido a mi piel azul.

El vrujo mayor se quedó pensativo.

-¿Tenía algo distintivo? ¿Algo peculiar?

-Tenía una espada que se convirtió en bolígrafo. También llevaba una camiseta naranja en la que ponía Campamento Mestizo.

-Es un semidiós. -Dijo el asiático después de un rato.

-¿Un qué?

-Un semidiós griego. Los dioses griegos aún existen y tienen hijos con mortales. Tienen dos campamentos. El Mestizo que está en Nueva York, y el Júpiter que está en San Francisco.

-¿Entonces el chico es mitad dios mitad humano?

-Sí. Les da clases un centauro llamado Quirón.

-¿Cómo el de la mitología?

Max estaba atónito.

-Es el mismo que el de la mitología.

El menor asintió despacio.

***PJ***

Percy estaba muy sorprendido.

Ese chico se movía muy rápido al luchar como si hubiera estado entrenando toda su vida.

-(Si no es un sátiro… ¿Entonces qué es?

***MLB***

Al día siguiente, Max estaba en otra zona diferente.

Su tío Jace le había pedido que vigilara la zona porque habían avistado extraños demonios con forma cuadrúpeda.

Estaba solo porque los cazadores de sombras estaban ocupados con una revolución de las hadas.

Al parecer habían discutido con los licántropos por algo.

Más tarde, los demonios en forma de enormes perros aparecieron en su rango de visión.

El chico del día anterior estaba corriendo y tropezó con él por no mirar por donde iba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Max rodó por el suelo y se levantó justo cuando uno de esos bichos se abalanzaba sobre el… Semidiós. Aún le costaba asimilar que los dioses griegos existían.

Cortó la cabeza del demonio en un movimiento rápido y se apresuró a acabar con otro.

Percy se levantó y luchó con él.

Terminaron con los cinco monstruos y se miraron exhaustos.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que eres chico azul?

-¿Vas a decirme lo que eres tú?

Percy se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué me miras tan intensamente?

El hijo de Poseidón giró la cara.

-M me gusta tu piel azul…

-(Oh por Poseidón… ¿Qué he dicho? Nico tiene razón. Hablo antes de pensar.)

Se tapó la boca con una mano y se puso aún más colorado.

Las mejillas de Max se oscurecieron.

-¿Gracias?

-B bueno… Nos volvemos a encontrar…

-Ya me he dado cuenta… -Dijo Max aún sorprendido.

Normalmente, su piel producía rechazo en vez de admiración.

-Sé lo que eres. -Le susurró Max a Percy en el oído.

Después, se dio la vuelta y se marchó tras despedirse con la mano.

-Adiós Max. -Dijo Percy suspirando.

Se levantó y se marchó pensando en las palabras de ese atractivo chico de ppiel azulada.

Los encuentros se repitieron todos los días durante un mes.

Cada día, luchaban con diferentes monstruos y hablaban unos minutos.

Max le había contado a Percy que tenía un hermano y dos padres adoptivos.

Percy le había hablado al brujo de su madre y de sus amigos del campamento.

Estaba de vacaciones.

Estudiaba biología marina en California.

Al parecer, Percy era tres años mayor que Max.

Según había descubierto, su novia le había dejado hacía cinco años por otro chico.

Ese día, después de haberse enfrentado a un demonio con forma de bola y espinas por todo su cuerpo, Max decidió hablarle de quién era.

-Soy un brujo. Hijo de un demonio y una mujer humana. Me abandonaron de bebé y mis padres me adoptaron.

-Yo soy hijo de poseidón. El único que existe.

-Tengo que irme. le prometí a Rafe que le acompañaría al centro.

Antes de que Max se marchara, Percy le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

***MLB***

Aquel día, Max había sido gravemente herido por un demonio con tentáculos.

Sentía su sangre hervir y sus huesos quebrarse.

Percy le partió por la mitad pero ya era tarde.

-¿Max? ¿Estás bien? ¡Max!

El joven brujo no contestó.

-Vamos Max. Quédate conmigo. Venga chico azul. No puedes morirte. No sin que sepas lo que quiero decirte.

El brujo abrió un poco los ojos.

-Me gustas chico azul. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace mes y medio, pero lo que siento… Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

-Percy… -Susurró el brujo.

-Max quédate conmigo. Por favor. No te vayas. No me dejes.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro del semidiós.

Acunaba al brujo entre sus brazos. No le importaba estar cubierto de sangre.

-¿Me darías un beso?

El menor respiraba con dificultad. No podía curarse con magia. Aún no había aprendido a curar heridas graves. Lo había intentado, pero no daba resultado.

El hijo de Poseidón acercó sus labios a los del otro chico y le dio un beso desesperado.

-Sabía que me gustarían tus besos. -Susurró el ojiverde.

Max sonrió levemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Una luz púrpura cubrió al brujo y segundos después el joven se desvaneció de los brazos del semidiós.

-¿Max? ¿Max? ¡Maaaaaaaaax! ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaax! ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax! ¡Vuelveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡No me dejes solo! No quiero estar solo. -Susurró.

Se quedó allí durante horas llorando y gritando.

Nico le encontró y se lo llevó al campamento.

Tenía la garganta desgarrada debido a los gritos y sollozos.

No dejaba de repetir el nombre del joven brujo.

Cuando se recuperó, salió del campamento para buscarlo.

Todos los días salía y le buscaba sin éxito.

Gritaba su nombre e iba a los sitios en donde sabía que habría monstruos.

Una vez vio al hermano de Max.

le conocía porque una vez se habían encontrado con él mientras acababan con una hidra.

-¿Raphael?

El joven se dio la vuelta.

-¿Parker?

-Soy Percy.

El cazador le quitó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está Max?

El joven le miró muy serio y le dijo:

-Mi hermano se ha ido.

Después de eso, se marchó saltando por los edificios hasta perderse de la vista del semidiós.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Percy se negaba a creer que el chico azul hubiera muerto.

Días después tuvo que volver a Nueva Roma.

Él no quería hacerlo, pero se había comprometido con su madre a que acabaría los estudios.

Durante el curso, el joven semidiós a penas se concentraba.

A menudo se le veía solo mirando al horizonte.

Les había hablado a sus amigos sobre Max y por eso no le molestaban.

Ahora, cada vez que veía la comida azul, se acordaba del brujo.

Uno de esos días en los que el chico estaba mirando hacia la nada, Annabeth le encontró.

-Percy deberías dejar esta actitud.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nosotros somos semidioses y también hemos perdido a muchos. Él no era mestizo como nosotros.

-¿Y qué? ¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a amar a alguien que no sea un semidiós?

-¿Amar? Si solo le conocías de hacía un mes.

-¡Y a ti qué te importa! ¡Vete con tu novio y con tus edificios! ¡Déjame en paz.

-¡lárgate Chase! ¡Ahora!

meses más tarde, el joven logró graduarse.

Aún estaba decaído, pero sus amigos le distraían.

Volvió a casa de su madre y compartieron una rica cena.

Paul y su hermana habían ido a casa de un primo y solo estaban Sally y él.

***NdA***

Nico estaba cansado.

Llevaba dos días buscando unas almas fugitivas que Melinoe había dejado escapar.

hacía un tiempo, había ido a preguntarle a su padre sobre los brujos.

Hades le dijo que las almas de los brujos casi siempre iban a Edom que era donde habitaban sus padres demonio.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar la cara de Percy cuando les habló de Max.

Solo Jason, Frank, Will, Reina, Leo, Piper, Hazel y él sabían que Max era un brujo.

A Annabeth le había dicho que era un chico mortal que había conocido por ahí.

Encontró a las cinco almas que debía devolver al territorio de su padre.

Éstas al verlo trataron de huir pero di Angelo no se lo permitió.

Tocó a todas ellas con su espada y desaparecieron con un sonido sivilante como el de un globo al desinflarse.

Se frotó los ojos cansado y se dispuso a volver al campamento. Will le estaría esperando y estaría preocupado.

-¡Cuidado! -Escuchó que alguien gritaba a la distancia.

El hijo de Hades se dio la vuelta instintivamente y vio un enorme ser con tres brazos, tres piernas y una extraña cabeza acabada en punta.

-¿Qué Hades es eso?

-Nnnnnico ddddddddi Angelo.

-¿pero qué…?

Sacó su espada y se dispuso a luchar.

-Así que el joven semidiós quiere mandarme de vuelta? Ya lo veremos.

Unas garras negras y afiladas le salieron de los nudillos.

Soltaban una sustancia biscosa y anaranjada.

Otros dos monstruos similares a ese se acercaron rodeando al joven.

El chico estaba agotado y dudaba que pudiera luchar contra los cuatro a la vez.

Trató de hacer un viaje sombra, pero los monstruos no se lo permitieron.

-Vamos pequeño semidiós. ¿No vas a luchar con nosotros?

De una rápida estocada, acabó con uno de ellos.

Los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre él y trataron de agarrarle.

-¡No dejes que las garras te rocen la piel! ¡Una herida, y estás muerto! -le gritó alguien.

Sintió que se colocaban a su lado y cómo esa persona le ayudaba con esos monstruos.

Al acabar, Nico se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose contra una pared.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-¿Campamento Mestizo?

Di Angelo usualmente iba de negro pero en esa ocasión, se había puesto una camiseta naranja porque la anterior había quedado desgarrada.

-¿Conoces a Percy Jackson?

Sin abrir los ojos todavía, el joven preguntó:

-¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Quién eres tú de todas formas?

-Soy Max.

Ante esas palabras, Nico abrió los ojos y contempló al joven que tenía delante.

Era un chico azul y con cuernos. Justo como Percy se lo había descrito.

-De verdad eres azul. -Dijo incrédulo.

-¿Entonces le conoces?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Querría hablar con él. Rafe me dijo que había preguntado por mí hacía varios meses y…

-¿Rafe? ¿Te refieres a Raphael?

-Sí. Por lo Visto, Percy te ha hablado de mí.

-¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?

-No. Casi muero. Estuve muy cerca pero logré salvarme.

-Te acompañaría a verlo, pero estoy muy cansado. ¿Qué te parece si te doy su dirección y vas a verlo?

-¿Su dirección? ¿De su casa?

Max le miraba muy sorprendido.

-Claro.

Nico le dio la dirección y tras despedirse del brujo, utilizó el viaje sombra para llegar al campamento.

En la enfermería, Will estaba atendiendo a un hijo de Némesis cuando le vio.

-¡Nico!

Acabó de vendarle la herida, y se acercó a su novio con rapidez.

-Vamos acuéstate. Enseguida te ayudo.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y obedeció.

***PJ***

El hijo de Poseidón estaba en la cama.

Había pasado una noche fantástica con su madre pero tenía sueño.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se levantó.

Cogió a Anaklusmos de encima de la mesita y se acercó al recibidor.

Abrió la mirilla pero no vio nada.

Su madre estaba detrás de él con bata y zapatillas de estar en casa.

La puerta volvió a sonar y el chico transformó el bolígrafo en espada.

Con el arma en la mano, abrió la puerta y esperó.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, vio lo mismo que había visto antes.

-Percy… ¿Es un chico azul? ¿Y tiene cuernos? ¿Como tu amigo Max?

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Su madre asintió.

-¿Max? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí.

Percy guardó la espada y se apartó para que el chico pasara.

Sally se fue a su habitación dejándoles a solas.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé… Creí que habías muerto. Te busqué durante meses y no te encontré. Después me encontré con Raphhael y me dijo que te habías ido y…

Max y Percy estaban en la habitación del hijo de Poseidón.

-Rafe tiene la sensivilidad emocional de una taza.

El brujo tiró de Percy haciendo que se colocara sobre su regazo.

-Chico azul… Eres tú de verdad.

El ojiverde no aguantó más y le dio un beso en los labios.

Max correspondió con igual pasión y deseo.

Al separarse, Percy preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Por qué desapareciste en ese fogonazo de luz? ¿Por qué no apareciste en todos estos meses?

-Mi padre Magnus, tiene una piedra mágica que le avisa cuando mi padre Alec, mi hermano Rafe o yo estamos en peligro mortal. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de morir, me teletransportó a casa. Rápidamente avisó a Catarina, mi tía bruja. Ella evitó que muriera pero después tuve que ir al laberinto espiral porque mi magia se había descontrolado. Los brujos de allí me ayudaron a sellar mis poderes hasta que el veneno de ese demonio hubo desaparecido totalmente de mi sangre. Cuando ya no quedaba veneno en mí, desbloquearon mis poderes y tuve que practicar hasta poder controlarlos de nuevo. Volví a casa hace una semana. Rafe me dijo que habías preguntado por mí y salí a buscarte. No sabía si aún querrías verme pero tenía que intentar encontrarte. Hoy me topé con… ¿Nico?

Percy asintió.

-Le ayudé con unos Mekaion y al ver que tenía una camiseta naranja del ccampamento mestizo me emocioné y le pregunté por ti.

-Y aquí estás.

-Y aquí estoy.

Compartieron otro beso largo y dulce.

Percy acarició los cuernos de Max con la yema de los dedos.

-¿Sientes si los toco?

-Sí.

El brujo se acercó más hacia la mano del semidiós.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

El ojiverde sonrió.

-Percy… Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy enamorado de ti. No sé si tú aún…

-¿Bromeas? No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Todavía te quiero.

Ahora fue el turno del brujo de sonreír.

Compartieron varios besos y un rato después, Percy se quedó dormido.

Al despertar, el semidiós al no ver ni rastro de Max ni siquiera una nota, creyó que había sido un sueño y se estremeció.

Se enjugó las lágrimas que le habían caído por la cara y salió a desayunar. No quería preocupar más a su madre.

Al llegar al salón, una silueta azul captó su atención.

-¡Max! ¡Estás aquí!

-Claro que sí.

Percy se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-No ha sido un sueño. -Susurró.

El brujo le levantó la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos le dijo:

-No ha sido un sueño cariño. Estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ningún lado.

Compartieron un beso profundo y unos minutos después se sentaron a desayunar cogidos de la mano.


	7. Recuerdos de navidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenece Rowling. Yo no obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esto.

Recuerdos de navidad.

Era navidad. O al menos, faltaba poco para que llegara.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve.

En el interior, los alumnos miraban por las ventanas de las aulas deseando salir a jugar.

Varias veces los profesores les habían llamado la atención, pero solo la obtenían durante dos o quizá tres minutos antes de que sus estudiantes volvieran

la vista a fuera.

Sirius Black observaba fijamente el pergamino que tenía delante como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera podría pensar que se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios pero lo cierto era que lo que deseaba escribir el moreno de dieciséis

años, nada tenía que ver con lo que dictaba el profesor.

"Querido Lunático" (No, demasiado formal.)

"Hey Rem" (Muy desenfadado.)

"Oye Lupin" (Suena muy seco.)

El mayor de los Black se tomaba muy en serio esa nota porque la había cagado para bien y quería, necesitaba el perdón de su novio.

Era un gilipollas de marca mayor, lo sabía, pero tenía que arreglarlo a como diera lugar.

En historia de la magia, aún no tenía una idea concreta sobre lo que escribirle así que se puso a rememorar.

Era el segundo día tras la luna llena.

Había sido complicada, porque sus amigos no habían podido acompañarlo debido a que estaban en sus casas por navidad.

Quisieron quedarse, pero Remus se negó de manera tajante.

Ese día por fin volvían al colegio y Sirius estaba ansioso.

Dos días antes de que se marchara a casa por las vacaciones, el joven animago le había confesado al licántropo sus sentimientos tras haber sido testigo de cómo un Hufflepuff de séptimo coqueteaba con él.

Cuando se encontraron, ya en la seguridad de su habitación, compartieron un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se habían añorado.

El beso se intensificó y antes de que James y Peter se quejaran, se recostaron en la cama de Lupin cerrando las cortinas y colocando un hechizo silenciador

por si acaso.

El calor y las ganas les hicieron desvestirse entre besos y caricias.

-No creo que pueda… -Comenzó a decir Remus con timidez.

-¿Luna dura?

-Si. El lobo quería a Canuto. -Suspiró.

-Tranquilo mi amor. Lo haremos despacio.

El castaño le sonrió antes de mostrarse para él.

El sangre pura trazó un camino de saliva desde el cuello de su pareja hasta su sexo.

Al llegar allí, sopló levemente sobre la punta logrando que Remus se estremeciera.

Succionó con suavidad la cabeza de la erección y tortuosamente lento, se la introdujo en la boca.

-Sirius… -Gimió el lobo arqueándose sin poder evitarlo.

Lo que le hacía su novio ahí abajo con los labios era sublime.

Black le preparó con cuidado mientras llenaba su cuerpo de caricias y besos tiernos.

Tal y como había prometido, lo hicieron lento disfrutando del otro.

Al terminar, se acurrucaron juntos y minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

Sirius volvió al presente cuando recibió una patada en la espinilla por parte de James.

Tras aquellas vacaciones, el adolescente de ojos grises supo sin lugar a dudas que Remus John

Lupin era el amor de su vida.


	8. Feliz navidad para mí

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenece Rowlin. La trama es mía. No gano beneficio económico al escribir esto.

Espero que guste este pequeño especial navideño.

Feliz navidad para mí.

-¿En serio tengo que ir? -Preguntó Severus. -Sé de sobra que no soy bienvenido allí.

-Es importante para mí que estés. -Su pareja suspiró mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-No pongas esa cara. -Gruñó el mayor.

-¿Por favor?

-Sabes que iré, mocoso. Ahora, deja que me vista antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Gracias Sev! ¡Te quiero! -Le besó en los labios.

-Niño ingrato. Haces conmigo lo que quieres.

Su relación había comenzado dos años después de la guerra. Dio la casualidad de que ambos estaban apuntados a una especie de citas a ciegas vía lechuza. Escribías una carta y una poción especial evitaba que supieras el remitente. Había un problema con ello, porque los criminales podrían utilizar el método para cometer delitos, pero los aurores tenían un hechizo que eliminaba la poción.

Comenzaron a escribirse al principio tímidamente, escépticos de que el método de citas funcionara para ellos.

Él, un profesor de Hogwarts que casi había muerto por la mordedura de una letal serpiente de un loco. Y el otro, el salvador del mundo mágico.

La primera vez que decidieron quedar en una cafetería muggle, al verse se miraron con recelo, hubo gritos, increpaciones, acusaciones e incluso hechizos.

Después de desahogarse y destrozar varios establecimientos teniendo que desmemorizar a varios muggles y reparando los desperfectos, decidieron darse una oportunidad más que nada por curiosidad.

Desde aquella cita habían pasado casi dos años.

Harry recordaba bien la cara de los Weasley cuando apareció por allí con Severus Snape.

Ginny le llamó traidor y otras muchas cosas los demás fueron corteses pero no agradables. Tenían la esperanza de que aquello duraría poco.

Sirius Black, al que habían rescatado del velo con runas antiguas y un hechizo que casi termina con el núcleo mágico de Harry y Remus, dramatizó murmurando que su ahijado quería que muriera por segunda vez.

Aquel día era la cena de navidad y Harry había insistido para que su novio fuera con él.

Si todos sus amigos irían con sus respectivos, ¿por qué él no? ¡Por Merlín! Charlie Weasley llevaría a Draco Malfoy.

Snape aceptó con el pretexto de que no permitiría que un Slytherin entrara solo en guarida de leones.

Harry había decidido que iba a pensar en su felicidad de una vez por todas.

Por eso, tras la cena, la cual fue algo tensa y un poco dramática, Ginebra tenía que dar la nota siempre, al ver a su pareja bajo el muérdago, no dudó en acercarse y besarlo apasionadamente delante de todos.

Después, lo cogió de la mano y se desapareció sin despedirse.

Severus y él acabarían la noche de una manera más agradable.


	9. Así comenzó todo

Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Algunos personajes son míos, otros de Soly Ruh y si hay alguno de alguien que no haya mencionado, sus créditos.

* * *

Nota: Este fic está dedicado para Soly Ruh. Espero que te guste porque es para ti.

Quise hacer tu primera petición, pero salió esto.

Que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Así comenzó todo.

* * *

Despierto sobresaltado en mi cama. O para ser más exactos, en la cama en mi habitación en el tren. Otra vez he tenido una pesadilla con la arena de la que salí. Al menos, he conseguido aprender a tragarme los gritos porque a Sonya la alteraban mucho y sufría por mí al igual que mi madre.

Sinceramente, hubo días en los que pensé que no saldría vivo de allí y cuando lo hice, Dorcas Steele me dejó un recuerdo permanente.

Me apuñaló el ojo izquierdo con una daga y lo reemplazaron por un ojo biónico color rojo sangre aunque si quisiera, podría cambiarle el color aunque no comprendo el punto de hacerlo.

Este año era mi segundo como mentor y el año pasado había sido duro porque salieron cosechados dos niños que eran hermanos. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que eso pasara? Pues para el Capitolio no había nada improbable aunque según me dijo Doreen, la otra mentora, muchas veces amañaban las cosechas.

Si para mí fue duro perder a dos tributos, ¿cómo debió ser para sus padres? Era algo en lo que no quería pensar pero a menudo no podía evitarlo.

Este año teníamos a dos tributos bastante fuertes y grandes. Ella venía de una familia trabajadora pero próspera y él de los suburbios pero era de mi tamaño.

Sheila y Damen se llamaban.

Yo ayudaría a Damen y Doreen a Sheila y al día siguiente hablaríamos de estrategias.

Traté de dormir durante otra hora más y algo molesto por no haberlo conseguido, me levanté.

La fiesta de la paz había comenzado tras el desfile.

Habían vestido a los tributos de mi distrito de ovejas y parecían cosas adorables y tiernas en palabras de Ambrose.

Doreen había fruncido los labios y había jurado contra todos y cada uno de los estilistas y preparadores por ineptos y por no tener imaginación.

Los tributos del distrito uno iban vestidos con opulencia recordando a los antiguos generales persas o eso era lo que había dicho Vania, una de las preparadoras.

Los del distrito dos era un soldado romano él y una amazona ella.

Los del distrito tres parecían personajes de los videojuegos que tanto le gustaban al vencedor más reciente de ese mismo distrito.

la lista seguía y seguía y mis ojos no se habían alejado del desfile en ningún momento.

Era un buen modo de observar a los trivutos y tratar de dilucidar sus creencias o incluso si ya llevaban máscaras de antemano.

Jason Green se me acercó casi al inicio de la fiesta con el chico que mentorearía detrás.

Doreen y yo estábamos comparando impresiones con nuestros chicos y cuando vi a la chica fruncir el ceño, me di la vuelta y lo vi.

-Green... -Le saludé.

-Avercrombie... -Devolvió.

-Lo aces aposta, ¿cierto? -Gruñí.

Le había dicho un montón de veces cual era mi apellido real pero parecía darle igual.

-Lo que sea. -Se encogió de hombros. -Él es Dean Illoy, el chico al que mentoreo este año. Tal vez... ¿Podríamos concretar una posible alianza? -Miró evaluador a los tributos de mi distrito y pareció gustarle lo que veía.

Doreen frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué saben hacer tu chico? -Quiso saber. -Porque si es un simple...

Jason chasqueó la lengua.

-Sabe más cosas de lo que imaginas pero si lo quieres saber... -Dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire.

-Lo pensaremos. -Dijo ella sin comprometerse. -Mientras tanto, yo iré a por una copa y vosotros podéis ver como interactúan nuestros chicos.

Los tres tributos se miraban entre sí sin saber que hacer.

Más tarde, cuando paseaba por la gran sala, noté por el rabillo del ojo que alguien me observaba.

Me di la vuelta y descubrí al chico del distrito uno mirándome sin disimulo.

Los que supuse sus aliados, puesto que estaba con los miembros del distrito dos, su compañera y los del cuatro, estaban hablando pero él no parecía muy interesado en sus palabras.

-Atractivo, ¿eh? -Dijo una voz a mi lado.

Jason sonreía y miraba al chico con total descaro.

-¡Por dios Green! Él podría morir en unos días y...

Él levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Tranquilízate Avercrombie. Ni siquiera voy a acercarme a él. Solo he hecho una observación sin otras intenciones.

-Es Avercowney. -Gruñí.

-Lo que digas. pero tu chico viene hacia aquí.

-¡No es ni chico! Y tiene dieciocho años... Y es un tributo.

-Tú solo tienes veinte y en serio Avercrombie, parece que te estés justificando ante mí de todas las personas.

-No estoy...

Golden se plantó delante de nosotros con una pose despreocupada y una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

No pude evitar mirarlo a pesar de mi repulsa hacia los profesionales.

-¿Y tu mentora? -Pregunté.

-Por ahí. ¿Qué importa de todos modos? No soy su perro para seguirla a todas partes.

Miré a Jason con desconcierto preguntándome lo que querría este chico de mí en particular o si simplemente se aburría.

-Bueno Lev. Me iré a vigilar a mi tributo. No vaya a ser que arme un desastre con las luces.

Le vi ocultar la risa y quise matarlo lentamente. Tal vez matarlo no, pero sí estrangularlo un poco.

-Lev... -El chico del uno parecía paladear mi nombre.

Lo había pronunciado como algo sucio, algo prohibido... Sensual.

Decidí que habían sido imaginaciones mías al igual que la mirada de deseo en sus ojos.

-No debí haber aceptado la copa que Madara Greyarm e había ofrecido.

Hablando de copas...

-¿No se supone que no deberías beber eso? -Señalé el contenido del vaso de Stark.

-Tengo dieciocho años y tal vez muera en los próximos días. ¿Qué más da si me emborracho?

No pude discutir con su lógica aunque me pregunté si debería quitarle la copa.

-¿Y qué quieres? Porque dudo que vayas a solicitar alianza con uno de mis chicos. Porque... ¿Cómo es? Los profesionales no buscan aliados, son los otros quienes buscan a los profesionales.

-Ahí lo tienes. -Sonrió. -lo sabes bien.

-¿Entonces? Dudo que hayas venido simplemente para mirarme todo el tiempo.

Golden ladeó la cabeza fingiendo pensarlo.

-Tal vez sea eso a lo que haya venido.

-¿Y por qué un profesional tan preparado, porque supongo que lo estás puesto que te has presentado voluntario, iba a querer compartir espacio con un simple chico de distrito como yo? -Interrogué sarcástico.

-Venciste así que algo has de tener. -Me contestó.

Alcé una ceja.

-Dudo que eso sea suficiente.

-Me gustan las cosas bonitas y tú lo eres de una manera peculiar.

Me habían dicho todo tipo de cosas desde que vencí en los juegos, sobre todo capitolinos y capitolinas que buscaban algo de mí, pero nunca un tributo y menos aún un profesional. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería?

Ese chico seguía mirándome todo el tiempo como si pudiese extraerme todos mis secretos si lo intentaba lo suficiente.

Se acercó a mí de manera resuelta y fingió tropezar con una alfombra.

El vaso que llevaba en la mano se volcó sobre mi camisa haciéndome maldecir y retroceder.

Fue algo muy torpe y descuidado por mi parte, puesto que resbalé con el amplio vestido de la escolta del distrito ocho y estuve a punto de caer al suelo.

* * *

Christian Stark se jactaba de ser un chico preparado y controlado.

Le gustaba divertirse y disfrutar de placeres mundanos propios de un adolescente de su edad.

Ni siquiera le hacía caso a su padre, el cual le había hecho un sin fin de prohibiciones desde que le pillara con menos edad haciendo algo que Jerry Stark clasificaba de inmoral y ofensivo para el género masculino.

Tanto había sido así, que le obligó a entrenar el doble o incluso el triple para evitar que se descarrilara y tomase un desvío en el camino que le tocaba seguir.

Habían tenido varias peleas al respecto, pero después de haber vivido dos meses en la calle debido a una discusión, Christian decidió ser menos impulsivo al menos delante de su padre.

Pasaba la mayor parte de los días en casa de su hermano Emerald cuando no estaba entrenando y eso le daba un respiro.

Jerry había tratado de que su hijo mayor se pusiese de su lado al contarle las depravaciones de Christian, pero lo que había logrado había sido cabrearlo aún más y que Emerald lo cubriera cuando se iba con sus amigos.

Todos le llamarían superficial y frívolo por disfrutar de lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer sin embargo, solo había tomado alcohol a escondidas y siempre rechazó la droga. Esa era una línea que no cruzaría.

Cuando se presentó voluntario, o para ser más exactos cuando sus instructores lo votaron para representar al distrito uno, no supo como sentirse.

Él nunca había querido ir a los juegos y menos aún cuando su padre había querido que lo hiciera para darle más prestigio a su apellido pero no tuvo más opciones.

Había calificado como el mejor de la academia y sería una vergüenza no presentarse si había sido elegido.

Pensó en no hacerlo muchas veces y permitir que otro saliera en su lugar.

Pero al ver al chico que salió cosechado, un niño de doce años que no era ni un tercio de su tamaño se decidió. Si lo habían votado por algo sería y se mandaban voluntarios para impedir que precisamente niños pequeños fuesen mandados a morir debido a su inexperiencia.

Christian no quería manchar su alma con asesinatos, pero no era tonto y sabía que eran ellos o él.

Fue en la fiesta de la paz donde su vida se tambaleó.

Algunos podrían tacharlo de cursi y exagerado, pero al verlo sintió algo diferente.

Había deseo, claro, pero también algo más. Un interés y curiosidad que no sentía en mucho tiempo y decidido a averiguar lo que le ocurría, se acercó a él.

A Golden le atraían las cosas bonitas y él claramente lo era.

Tuvieron una conversación sin importancia y harto de todo aquello, Christian decidió hacer su siguiente movimiento el cual no era ni por asomo lo que aconteció.

* * *

Estaba mirando sus labios mientras hablaba, y cuando me acerqué más, tropecé con una estúpida alfombra que no había visto.

Mi vaso se derramó sobre la camisa de Lev y yo casi morí de vergüenza ahí mismo.

Sobre todo cuando una señora muy pomposa con un vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo en varias capas, le hizo tropezar y le sujeté.

Ella, muy indignada, le empujó haciendo que mi copa terminara por derramarse y los dos terminamos manchados de azul.

El atractivo vencedor del distrito diez me miró con desconcierto e indignación y tiró de mí hacia un pasillo que conducía a un baño de hombres.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -Jadeó. -¿Qué pretendías exactamente?

Con furia, se quitó la camiseta y yo me descubrí mirándolo como un perro mira un hueso.

-¡Stark! ¿Qué haces? Anda y sácate la mancha del traje antes de que alguien venga y esto se vuelva más vergonzoso de lo que es ya.

Iba a darle con agua y jabón a la mancha, cuando él me apartó las manos exasperado y cogió una toallita rociándola con un líquido rosado de otro dispensador.

-Quita. Yo me encargo porque si no...

Le dejé hacer mientras lo observaba y sentía sus manos sobre mí trabajando en la mancha.

Más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado, se retiró y se ocupó de su camisa.

-Ha desaparecido. -Dije estúpidamente mirando mi traje.

-La mancha...

-De eso se trata, ¿no? De que la mancha se vaya.

Me molestó que hablara conmigo como si le molestara, como si yo no fuese más que un simple chico sin importancia.

También me cabreó que no me mirara y que incluso hubiese desdén en sus palabras. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a no mirarme?

* * *

Christian no comprendía por qué se sentía tan desairado ante la no atención de Lev pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para captar su interés o al menos, su mirada.

Entonces, cuando vio que había terminado con su camisa y se disponía a ponérsela, el menor se la quitó de las manos de un tirón y la escondió tras su espalda en un fluido movimiento.

La boca del vencedor se abrió en sorpresa no esperándose aquello.

Se giró dispuesto a gritarle y a recuperar su prenda y mientras forcejeaban,Christian lo acorraló contra una pared y lo besó.

Así, se dijo, tendría una razón para mirarlo como era debido.


	10. Un día aguado Literalmente

Disclaimer: Dylan le pertenece a .Silence, de mi syot, Cambia el tiempo.

Christian es mío. Del Syot de Dani Valdez, Dioses y héroes.

La petición que elegí para el amigo sanvalentinoso fue la quinta, pero no se parece a la petición original. Salió esto.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Un día aguado... Literalmente.

* * *

Estaba cabreado. Más que eso, estaba furibundo y todos los sinónimos existentes de la palabra.

Mi hermano Jasón había dicho que tenía planes y me tocaba quedarme como socorrista en el recinto de piscinas naturales propiedad de mi familia.

No me gustaba ser socorrista. Eso implica tener que vigilar a un montón de personas idiotas que no sabían leer porque pasaban totalmente de los carteles iluminados y bien grandes que había por todos lados explicando lo que se podía o no hacer en el agua y fuera de ella.

Y peor que esos idiotas estaba la gente estúpida, en su mayoría chicas, que hacían el tonto y fingían ahogarse para que les hiciera respiración asistida.

Luego, se reían de forma estúpida, movían su pelo y pestañeaban rápidamente como si tuvieran algo en los ojos.

No soy tonto y sé cuando coquetean conmigo e incluso yo lo hago a menudo pero no con personas sin cerebro ni personalidad.

Lo único que quería ahora era estar en el mar pescando. Cosa que estaría haciendo si Jasón no se hubiera escaqueado... Otra vez.

-Parece que hayas chupado un limón, tío.

-Dorian, no estoy de humor. -Gruñí. -Jasón me ha jodido de nuevo y esas tipas parecen caricaturas de lo maquilladas que van.

-Tal vez se les derrita el maquillaje en el sol. Aunque tal vez deberíamos echarlas. Pueden intoxicar al personal con tanta capa de maquillaje. Anda que si se disuelve en la piscina...

Mi amigo trata de animarme pero no da resultado. Hoy quería ir al mar. Llevaba semanas sin ir y lo necesitaba.

Después de un rato, Dorian se marcha cuando ve a su novio. Esos dos parecen estar en su asquerosa nube feliz. Me dan caries de solo mirarlos.

-¡Hey, Dylan! ¡Ahí está el chico que te gusta!

* * *

Cuando escuché a la chica gritar, me ruboricé. No lo hacía a menudo, yo era Christian Stark, pero mentiría si dijera que Dylan no era sexi.

No lo conocía mucho, teníamos algunos amigos en común y habíamos coincidido algunas veces en los mismos lugares.

Hoy había quedado con mi hermano y mi sobrino para ir a la piscina y aunque al principio no tenía ganas, dormí fatal la noche pasada, al ver al atractivo socorrista se me pasó el sueño y mi hermano comenzó a molestarme por mirarlo todo el tiempo.

No soy un acosador, ni mucho menos, pero a la gente le gusta mirar cosas y yo lo miraba a él. Quería lamer ese torso cincelado, cubrirle de helado el cuerpo y...

-Estás babeando tío Christian.

-Oh, dios, Dominic, eso no es verdad.

-Claro que sí. -Intervino Coddy. -El helado se te está cayendo por la barbilla como si fueras un bebé.

Coddy era un chico de mi edad que tenía un ligero retraso y eso le hacía comportarse como un niño de la edad de Dominic. No era un mal chico, y Emerald, que trabajaba con su abuela, la señora McClure, se había encariñado pronto con él y lo había traído con nosotros.

-Debe haber sido el grito de esa chica. Creo que ella tenía razón porque tío Christian no deja de mirar al chico de allí. -Dominic se echó a reír y yo quise que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

Corrí a la piscina y me lancé sin pensar. Solo quería esconderme, huir, algo.

Pero había un problema. Yo no sabía nadar. Era alto, pero me había tirado a la parte profunda y ahora luchaba como un perrito en pánico para salir a la superficie.

* * *

Tuve ganas de matar a Tina por su sentido de la oportunidad.

Ella no se callaba, jamás. Siempre decía lo que pensaba y no le importaba si avergonzaba a otros. No era mala, solo directa e inocente.

Un día, le dijo a una mujer que tenía una teta fuera y todo el mundo miró a la dama que se había ruborizado más que la grana.

¿Pero cómo había dicho que Christian me gustaba? Vale, sí, era verdad, pero no tenía que enterarse toda la maldita piscina.

-¡Tío Christian! ¡Tío Christian!

-¡Se va a morir!

Los gritos del adolescente y del niño me pusieron en alerta.

Stark trataba de salir a la superficie nadando al estilo perrito o intentándolo.

Parecía más bien un animalillo descoordinado.

Me lancé al agua para ayudarlo cuando vi que su cara estaba azul y lo saqué.

El hermano de Christian tuvo que calmar los nervios del niño y del otro chico porque parecía como si fuesen a desmayarse ahí mismo.

Le realicé respiración asistida y tosió sacando el agua que había tragado.

No sé por qué me vino a la mente lo que había dicho Dorian hacía un rato.

Esperaba que no hubiera tragado maquillaje.

Negué con la cabeza para sacudirme los pensamientos estúpidos y sin sentido y ayudé a Christian hasta que estuvo bien.

Reconozco que el corazón casi se me salió del pecho al verlo allí en el agua y no se me ralentizó hasta que él volvió a respirar con normalidad.

* * *

Dylan me estaba mirando desde arriba con una expresión que no pude leer.

Creí que mi vergüenza no podría aumentar más hasta que mi sobrino habló.

-¿Sabes nadar? Claro que sabes porque los socorristas saben todo del agua y tu eres uno y cuidas a las personas como mi tío que no sabe nadar y entonces... -Emerald le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarlo pero Dominic seguía hablando.

-Quiero decir que como sabes nadar y él no sabe, pues le podrías enseñar para que no se ahogue más. Me pondría muy triste si se muriera en el agua como el pez que teníamos. Se ahogó y se murió. Pero ahora tenemos un perrito marrón que no está muerto pero tampoco quiero que se muera y por eso no lo meto en el agua. A lo mejor tío Christian no tendría que meterse en el agua pero si le enseñas a nadar podrá meterse y no se morirá... -Tomó aire y se recostó contra Coddy.

* * *

La mirada de cachorrito de ese niño me impedía decirle que no.

Aunque no tenía sentido lo que había dicho del pez que se ahogó...

-Di que sí. Tú le enseñas a nadar, os conocéis, y luego tenéis sexo salvaje en tu bote.

-¡Tina! -Me escandalicé. -Que hay niños.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, se encogió de hombros y se fue cuando vio a su novio Connor.

-Está bien. Le enseñaré a nadar. -Dije.

-No necesito...

-No protestes, Stark. -Gruñí. -Lo haré por el pequeño. Así que mañana aquí a las cuatro.

Me alejé antes de que Christian pudiera replicar y cuando estaba a cierta distancia escuché:

-¿Qué es sexo salvaje, papá?

Me reí para mis adentros por el bochorno que seguro estaba pasando el Stark mayor y volví a mi silla para vigilar a los bañistas.

A regañadientes admití que el día no había sido del todo malo.


End file.
